1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to enclosures and receptacles assemblies for wiring and distribution and, more particularly, to an unit for attaching and distribution multimedia peripherals, destined especially for apartments in multi-dwelling buildings and residential, single-family homes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known various enclosures for terminating wires from outlets and for distribution in residences wires for voice, data and video. Such enclosures are used in new installations and retrofits and can be surface-mounted or recessed. The disadvantages of the aforementioned enclosures reside in the limited positioning possibilities for the electric/electronic components, in the limited reliability of the attachments of components and in no secure closure of the enclosures.
Attempts have been made to eliminate or at least to alleviate the foregoing shortcomings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,680,407, granted on Mar. 25, 2014 to Chan for a “Modular Enclosure Assembly for Terminals Wiring and Distribution” discloses an upper and a lower enclosure subassemblies interconnected by a partial interpenetration. That assembly is designed to enable extensions by combining adjacent subassemblies and is intended for use in large companies and offices, in multi-apartments buildings and in factories.